


The Help

by Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Modern AU, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings/pseuds/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings
Summary: Ragnar’s ignorance cost Ivar to lose his legs in an accident, which ended his marriage to Aslaug. After her divorce with Ragnar she comes back to town with her 4 of her own son’s and 1 of Ragnar’s from his previous marriage. Aslaug & reader's mother rekindle their childhood friendship. Since, reader & Ivar are in same grade, she is tasked to buddy him but is treated as nothing but a help by him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing Ivar fic for @dangerousvikings and @dani-si‘s Halloween Days! Writing challenge #halloweenwithdaniandmia. Prompt: “I can't believe I got stuck in a lift with you, in a costume”  
> It was first time taking writing challenge, also first time writing Ivar & first time posting on Tumblr. Received great feedback and some people asked to write more so decided to continue this story; this may be short series.

“Guess what”, Lily entered your dorm room squealing.

“God, Lily you scared me” you responded while dropping your laundry basket on your bed.

She rolled her eyes “we got invited for Lothbrok’s Halloween party, Sigurd just invited me after final class today.”

“You mean, you got invited and you’re planning to drag me with you?” asking while continue to folding your cloths. She smirked at you & nodded.

“Well am not coming, have shift at the restaurant” you replied.

“Oh common, you’re no fun” she retorted.

“Well not all of us come from money; some of us peasants have to work! Restaurant is catering for the party so we all are working”, you grumbled.

By the time you turned Lily was conversing with self about what costume to wear apparently party was “Viking Themed” and all girls were to wear princess or shield maiden costumes.

You snorted, how typical of them. You were sure it must have been Ivar’s idea youngest of Lothbrok brothers who went to your university.

At one point you were both good friends. ‘Aslaug’ Ivar’s mother & your mother were best friends since childhood. Ragnar’s ignorance cost Ivar to lose his legs in an accident, which ended his marriage to Aslaug.

After her divorce with Ragnar she came back to town with her 4 of her own son’s and 1 of Ragnar’s from his previous marriage. She started her own business which flourished quickly; two older brothers Bjorn & Ubbe joined her after finishing college education. Both of whom still visited campus to meet 3 younger brothers.

You and Ivar were in same grade when they moved back; he was still adjusting to his new disability, which also fueled his bad temper since he had to cope not only with physical change but also change of environment as well. Sigurd blaming him for this change didn’t help either.

Your mother pushed you to be friends with Ivar & help him around school. At first he was mad at you, but then he relented to the situation. You practically became his helper, went everywhere & anywhere he went since you had zero social life other than your best friend Lily.

Then one summer ‘puberty’ hit Ivar like a freight train not that he was not good looking earlier but it changed him for better. Then he became one of popular guys so there was always someone more interested to help him with his homework or to carry his books. Naturally he was basking in this new found attention and distant himself from you.

You were not cool & now he ‘was’.  

Mark broke your reverie & told you to go to the kitchen immediately. As you entered the kitchen you saw pastry chef  ‘Louis’ with his hand in ice cold water and owner of the restaurant ‘Philippe’ yelling and instructing everyone around.

“Ohh thank god you are here (y/n), idiot burned his hand while pouring the chocolate” Philippe motioned you to desserts counter. “Can you please take these to the party & arrange the dessert table there? I’ll take Louis to emergency room” owner asked already wearing his jacket & fishing out car keys.

You simply nodded & started to pack remaining desserts. Just then Philippe turned and said “Ohh & staff needs to wear costumes too, please pick one from boxes from near the backdoor” with that he left the kitchen.

You groaned loudly, at this moment you were questioning not only your existence but also thought universe was playing some sick joke & little did you know it as just start of the night.

The party was at Bjorn’s penthouse, you pulled the delivery truck in front of the entrance of the building. You took out containers as concierges from the lobby gave you trolley to carry them upstairs.

You pushed the trolley to the lift waited for its arrival, you pushed the trolley further in without taking the notice of who else was in it. Once lift started going up you took deep breath and stared at the numbers of the floors. But lift came to abrupt halt and lights went out and only one light came back on.

Worried there was issue so you pressed the phone sign, “hello, am stuck in the lift can you put the back up on?”

Security replied “We are trying to get it up ASAP ma’am, just hang in there”.

“Thanks” is all you could reply.

Just as your “Claustrophobia” started sipping in someone chuckled from behind the trolley & you screamed, as you went around seeing, who it was your eyes went wide at his appearance, piercing blue eyes looking at you with smirk. 

Then you took in his appearance he was dressed in all black leather like worriers and there was over-sized coat with fur, he had his long hair pulled back with several knots.

Red paint was spattered on his face to make believe for blood & he was holding a sword & knife.

“Wow”, you thought. He did look like leader of “Vikings”.

“I can't believe I got stuck in a lift with you, in a costume” you remarked.

“Well you make a fine ‘Thrall’ yourself, it suits you” he remarked bluntly at your grey tunic costume worn by slaves in Vikings era. 

“Well had practiced for the part since, childhood thanks to Ivar Lothbrok”, you retorted.

That wiped smirk right off his face & he looked uncomfortable. Just then lift started to move up, as it dinged top floor you moved the trolley to the pent house through several people.

You finished arraigning the desserts & took photos to send to Louis, Ivar called your name from behind. 

As you looked up, he continued “Listen I’m sorry, for everything. Didn’t mean to offend you or ignore you. It’s just that...”

You cut him mid-sentence, 

“It’s too late to apologies & No I do not accept it”, you left to help other servers, leaving Ivar dumbfounded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter we will find out why & how Reader met Ivar, also throws light on, Ragnar x Aslaug’s marriage & how it came to their divorce. Also gives view of Reader’s relationship with other Lothbrok brother’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for starting this ride with me, as first chapter was already written posting second chapter immediately.   
> Hope you enjoy reading it as much as am enjoying writing it.

After wrapping up everything & making sure kitchen was clean, you made your way out to the living room.

You saw Bjorn talking to couple of guys, passing several people who were still hanging around, music playing & drinks flowing, party was still ON, considering it was almost 3am.

You had already sent rest of the staff home after, they put last of the supplies in the van, when you asked them to leave the keys with the concierge at the lobby.

As you were about to reach Bjorn, someone pulled you from behind & you turned to face them.

Hvitserk spoke, “thought it was you, y/n” “hey Ubbe, look who it is!” as he pulled you into a bear hug.

“Let her breath brother” Ubbe shoved Hvitserk’s shoulder, “It’s good to see you ‘y/n’, it’s been so long. How have you been?” Ubbe asked you as he also gave you a hug.

Sometimes you forgot how tall all of them were. As three of you continued your talk, Bjorn made his way to you all. He was tallest of them all but had a gentleness to him. He gave you a side hug and smiled.

“Well our stuff is all wrapped up, was coming to inform you that we left the kitchen as we got it.” You informed.

“Thanks, you didn’t have to do that; cleaning staff will be here in the morning.” He informed you.

“Come have drink with us” Hvitserk pulled you by your hand.

“No, have to drive the van to restaurant and then back to dorm” you politely rejected his invitation.

“Ohh, come on one drink” he insisted.

“No, it’s getting late; I should get going” you said with apologetic smile.

“Well, well look who it is” all of you turned to look at the person speaking.

“It’s The Help, brothers why are you socializing with the staff” it was Sigurd who spoke

“Is she lost? Can’t find her Beloved Ivar?” he laughed loudly.

“Let me help you, come!” he approached & you took a step back instinctively.

“You’re totally hammered, go to your friends” Bjorn told him with firm voice.

Sigurd snorted and bent to do a little curtsy and walked away.

“I should really get going, you’ll have to come to restaurant to settle the payment” you asked Bjorn as you turned to take your leave.

They all sighed as there was no point in asking you to say after Sigurd’s little stunt so they just bid you goodnight.

As you made your way out you saw Ivar, sitting on the couch with couple of girls all over him. One of them was sucking his neck, you knew she was leaving hickies, like she wanted to Mark him; while other whispered something to him.

When he locked eyes with you he looked little embarrassed. He had seen the little exchange happened between you and four of his brothers.

No matter how rude Ivar treated you, he never liked Sigurd talking about you like that. The “Irony” dawned on him, he tried to say something to you but you turned away from him quickly.

It was almost 4am when you finally crashed on your bed not bothering to change your clothes.

You didn’t even check if Lily had made it back safe, you just fell asleep the moment your body hit the mattress.

To say, your exchange with Ivar & Lothbrok brother’s had left you anxious was an understatement.

Since the mention of the “Halloween” party you were edgy, you had seen Bjorn & Hvitserk walk into the restaurant to talk about catering service.

You had made sure to conceal your presence by sudden need to go to bathroom, & asking Mark to cover your place.

Then next two weeks everyone was talking about it everywhere you went, classes, dorm, to make it worst Louis asked your inputs about dessert table and tasting the treats.

At one point Philippe even asked you to coordinate whole catering service but you refused it stating you would love to stay back & take care of Restaurant, he didn’t argue further.

Alas, you wondered if fate was really the mean sisters who loved for you to be miserable; so you couldn’t escape the Lothbrok’s.

That’s when the dream started, you had same dream for last two weeks; It was the first day you met ‘Ivar’, well the whole Lothbrok bunch.

To call them family is little bit much, they did have love for each other but they are all over bearing, no respect for personal space, always brooding about something or someone, that kind of people.

You still remember the afternoon they all moved to the house next to you; it was a Saturday! Loud noise of tires screeching woke you up from your afternoon nap.

You peaked from your bedroom window to find the source, just then you remembered your neighbors were moving in today.

Past whole month all you heard was your mother’s non-stop chatter about her childhood friend “Aslaug” moving back to the house next door.

She has been fussing to get it ready for the family to move-in without any difficulty, the place was empty as long as you could remember. Though your mother said at point her friend’s father lived there.

After his death house was locked up but not sold, Aslaug & her brother chose to keep their roots intact; it gave them the feeling they had somewhere to come to after death of both their parents.

Your mother has been personally involved in getting all the cleanings, furnishings, repairs, & restocks of basic needs done.

When she told you that her friend had lot of children and one of them was of your age you were ecstatic, Lily was your only friend since kindergarten, so thought of expanding your social circle was tempting but that dream was crushed, the moment you found out that all of them were boys.

When you came down stairs you saw your Mom & a thin woman with light eyes; you thought she must be the friend your mom was telling you about, sitting at the dining table with mugs in their hands they were, laughing uncontrollably.

“… and that’s how he went running behind her to parking lot & told her he loved her and couldn’t imagine life without her” Aslaug said.

“Poor Floki, can’t believe you lied to him to get him to confess his love” your Mom responded.

“ohhh, please they have been dancing around each other in circles like teenagers, falling in love for the first time; couldn’t take the sexual tension anymore so, had to meddle ” Aslaug retorted.

When she noticed you at the entrance of the dining room she gave you a wide smile, “you must be Y/N” “Look at your sweet little girl, Maria” she nudged your mom. “Saw you when you were a baby” she continued with smile.

You just waved at her. “y/n is going to be in the same grade as Ivar so we will go to school on Monday & talk to the principal to put them in same classes/ schedule so he will have some company” your mother chimed.

Asluag’s expression changed from happy to that of sorrow, eyes filling with tears. “Still can’t believe my baby is hurting so much. He doesn’t talk you know, his temper tantrums are bad, still has to go to therapy physical & psychological; am just exhausted all the time, if I didn’t have Floki, Helga and you, I don’t know what I would have done?” she said that to your mother.

Your mother just rubbed her back to calm her down, nodding helplessly.

Although you were too young to understand their commotions, Aslaug’s words were etched in your mind like some old Symphony which you never forget no matter year’s passed. As you grew older her emotions, turmoil’s & words made sense to you; it made you more compassionate and determined to help ‘Ivar’.

 “Still remember us shopping in supermarket when we saw Ragnar for the first time, he looked so distraught, clueless in children’s section with 2 year old crying Bjorn in his hands” your mother said.  

“Don’t know what he would have done or where he would be if you were not there to hold his life together” she said remembering the distant memory.

“You know, how my parents were against of our relationship; at first I wanted to help him through his life, recovering through Legarthas death during child birth & that child being still born”

She continued with a sob,

“It was really dark time in his life you know, then he offered me job at office, really don’t know when or how it happened but, I fell in love with him”

“But then he recovered and became his old self again; blind by ambition, you know his passion for his work was something I admired at one point, how foolish was I?” 

“Wanted to leave him but then got pregnant with Ubbe and he promised he will change, then came the twins Hvitserk & Sigurd, just got busy with handful of children and home life, not realizing how our marriage was affecting and that’s when his drinking and staying late at office started”

“Floki kept on telling me it was nothing, that should focus on children and home, that everything will be fine; Then on our 10th anniversary he took me out for weekend out of nowhere, he was so happy winning new contract and expanding his business, we went to a cabin in the woods. Think that’s when we conceived Ivar.” she blushed profusely at the memory.

“You know he is splitting image of Ragnar, those piercing blue eyes brown hair and same aggression. Was not sure about the pregnancy but when found out about it, was already far along, to do anything, Ragnar was so excited, said his dream of having many children was coming true. That he wanted another boy to take care of his growing Empire” she sighed.

“Then the accident, we had a fight that evening he just picked up Ivar and left.” “He went to some bar and got into a drunken brawl, men were thrown out of bar waited for Ragnar to leave; once he was in the car they collided from behind, he lost control and slammed into a wall. Ivar was sleeping in the back seat caught the impact and his legs got stuck in the crushed car.”

“Till the help came it was too late and his nerves were damaged beyond repair & he lost all the function, in his legs.”  Asluag was sobbing uncontrollably now.

“That was the last straw, couldn’t do it anymore. Decided to move, of course couldn’t leave Bjorn behind; was surprise that Ragnar didn’t put up a fight when asked for his custody as well. He just requested visitation rights and signed the papers. “

“Now here we are, back to where we started. Thank heaven, for Floki & Helga to following me.” She sighed.

“Everything will be alright, you have been so strong all these years; Think positive.” Your mother was consoling her friend.

Just then your father entered the dining room informing, “Boys are getting hungry, all the boxes are all moved into the house.”

“Thank you Greg, seriously all this would have not been possible with Maria & your help” Aslaug gave your father grateful smile wiping her tears.

Your father just waved dismissively. Both of them got up to clear the table, as your mother informed about dinner arrangements.

“Mom, am hungry” you heard lanky kid coming in dining room.

“We will have dinner ready in 20mins, go tell your brothers to wash up Hvitserk” Aslaug responded.

He just gave her a nod and walked towards the living room. Your mother asked you to wash up too.

When you came down everyone was already sitting at the table when you walked to your usual place you saw a boy sitting in your chair.

You just stood there not understanding what to do, just then your mother chimed “sit in next chair, y/n”.

That was the **Start** of many times you giving up something for, ‘Ivar”.

Thinking it was one time thing and being a polite host you sat yourself in next chair available. You saw him drawing something into his book, it was pretty advance artwork for your age so leaned in to get better look.

Ivar just stopped what he was doing all together and closed his book. By the time everyone was filling their plates & started eating.

You saw him sitting undecided about his next action; you just got up and filled his plate & put it in front of him.

That’s when he looked up at you with those ‘bright’ ‘commanding’ ‘piercing’ blue eyes. His gaze was unnerving at that age as well.

You gave him timid smile & said, “I’m y/n”.

**“Ivar”** he responded with **passive** expression.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please consider giving feedback, it really is a morale boost. This one is a long chapter but wanted to as much of Ivar's family situation in one chapter w/o having to split it.   
> You can also find me on Tumblr as @lostinthoughtsandfeelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please consider giving feedback, it really is a morale boost.


End file.
